kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Bet 0
Mirëserdhe (Welcome)! ---- *'Çka nuk më pëlqen mua?' - Diskutime të shpërndara në faqe të ndryshme. *'Unë të kam shkruar diçka ty?' - Atëherë të lutëm përgjigju te faqja e jote e diskutimit . *'Ti më shkruan i pari mua diçka?' - Unë të përgjigjem këtu. *'Shënimet e reja?' - duhet të vendosen në fund të faqes. (Shtype këtu) *'Nënshkruani diskutimet (me --~~~~)!' - përndryshe i nënshkruaj unë. *'Pastërtia dhe rendi këtu?' – është vetëm e drejta ime. *'Diskutimet e vjetra' – gjenden në arkiv Për të pasur një pasqyrë dhe për të ruajtur sadopak rendin keni parasysh edhe këto rregulla: *Për secilin diskutim që e filloni këtu parashtroni vetëm një temë. *Diskutuesi i parë fillon prej kryerreshtit. Përgjigjet vijojnë me : të cilat e largojnë rreshtin djathtas. Përgjigjja tjetër vijon me dy :: dhe kështu me radhë deri sa të bëhen pesë përgjigje (:::::) pastaj i gjashti vazhdon prej fillimi pa dy pikat. *Çdo diskutim duhet të nënshkruhet jo me emër por me shenjën --~~~~ dhe atë menjëherë pas shkrimit e jo në kryerresht. ---- ARKIVA ---- Kerkoj qe Puntori te bllokohet *Ti je administrues, kerkoj qe perosruesi Puntori te bllokohet per afat te caktuar per arsye: Shih historikun ::nuk shoh asnjë arsye për blokimin e tij. Linku që ke dhën nuk dëshmon kurgjë. Radhën tjetër nëshkruhe diskutimin që të dihet se nga kush vjen kërkesa. tung --bet_0 25 Gusht 2006 10:14 (UTC) ** Kjo puna e bllokimit ka qen kerkes e imja te bllokohet KarL (Shqiptari) dmth i njejti perdorues Referimi eshte ketu. P.S. Flm per korigjimin drejtshkrimore ( Sis.. diellor). (Puntori 25 Gusht 2006 10:49 (UTC)) :tash ma perzive krejt. referenca prap nuk tregon gjë, nejse. Ska lidhje, kjo pun me duket mua e mbarume. meremi vesh tash e tutje më mirë. tung --bet_0 25 Gusht 2006 11:00 (UTC) Flm Flm per te faqja e identit se e kam vnedu edhe nuk e kam verejt. (Puntori 25 Gusht 2006 12:52 (UTC)) :ska për se. tung --bet_0 25 Gusht 2006 13:57 (UTC) Reklam Negative User Puntori is more correctly Albanian no from Albania, bat from Makedonia. He speaks completely badly Albanian, exactly the same as also the two current other administrators Ko.S.ystem.OV@ and ‎Bet 0 from Albanian Wikipedia. Burimi i ketij teksti: WIKIMEDIA (Puntori 20 Korrik 2006 08:10 (UTC)) :Kjo tregon se dikush mërzitet për ne dhe për Wikipedian, kjo është shenjë shumë e mirë. Flm për lajmërimin. tung --bet_0 25 Gusht 2006 10:17 (UTC) :: Une mundem me thene ketu vec: Er soll mal selbstkritik üben. Albinfo eshte nje perdorues i WP SQ, me emer tjeter. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 26 Gusht 2006 21:51 (UTC) :Perdoruesi eshte KarL sepse kete kritik e ka bere ne kohen kur ka par mosmarrveshje me mua. (Puntori 27 Gusht 2006 12:20 (UTC)) ::Ky puntori asht bo si ato grat e kqija qe meren me thashetheme. Po don me i ngatru njerzit mes tyne. Ai as nuk ka fakte per ato qe prallis neper diskutime. Duhet qe me pas kujdes edhe nje here po e paralajmeroj qe mos ta kruj shum me shqiptaret. Shqiptari Njësitë administrative - Ish Republika Jugosllave e Maqedonisë Mos je tu punu per momentin tek: Njësitë administrative - Ish Republika Jugosllave e Maqedonisë ? nese po mos te punojm te dy te njejten pune (Puntori 28 Gusht 2006 09:05 (UTC)) :momentalisht jam duke pushu. tung --bet_0 28 Gusht 2006 09:25 (UTC) Ringjallje e gjendjes se me parshme PS: Shpifjet e ktij Puntorit duhen shujt gjithmon! Une nuk jam administrues por administruesit duhet qe te ken nje diskutim me ty dhe pastaj nese vazhdon me manipulime te te pasoj bllokimi TY ose Mua. Mua aspak sme pengon bllokimi nese kan arsye lirshem mund te e bejne. Disi po cuditem pse une po jam i grua e keqe si thua ti me ty dhe me asnje tjeter ne kete komunitet? E perse ti po ke problem me tegjith? Mos provoko sepse provokimet i urrej. (Puntori 28 Gusht 2006 10:12 (UTC)) E vertetove prap se je si grat e kqia hahahaha. Jo jo e thash gabim. Ti qenke me keq se ato. Kujt po i behet vone se cil urren ti more sahanlepires. Shqiptari ---- No comnent. --bet_0 28 Gusht 2006 13:27 (UTC) ----- ' Shenimi im ishte ky:' # Une kam te drejt te komentimit por jo edhe te sharjes. # Ti perdorues Shqiptari edhe heren e fundit ehde tash fillove me sharje # Shiko kete ketu] qe e ke fshir ate qe kam shkruar une. # Ti nuk ke te drejt te i fshish komentet e mia dhe te i pershtatish per vete. # Ti je perdoruesi KarL # Ti ke derguar komentet me sharje me nje breshke duke qire. Une nuk jam administrues por administruesit duhet qe te ken nje diskutim me ty dhe pastaj nese vazhdon me manipulime te te pasoj bllokimi TY ose Mua. Mua aspak sme pengon bllokimi nese kan arsye lirshem mund te e bejne. Disi po cuditem pse une po jam i grua e keqe si thua ti me ty dhe me asnje tjeter ne kete komunitet? E perse ti po ke problem me tegjith? Mos provoko sepse provokimet i urrej. P.S. Bet_0 perdoruesi Shqiptari ka nderruar permbajtjen e shenimit tim shih historin e diskutimeve tua. (Puntori 28 Gusht 2006 10:12 (UTC)) Shqiptari e nderroi si me siper. Si mundesht ti si administrues te thuash vetem : No comment? Tere diten qe ka hyr mund te e shohesh cka ka ber ne wikipedia, vetem mua me ka provokuar. Une spo du te filloj sikur ai te sillem. Por ti nese heshte dmth e perkrah. Ncnncncnc. (Puntori 28 Gusht 2006 17:25 (UTC)) Vendbanimet e Ish Republikës Jugosllave të Maqedonisë Si thu per kete: Vendbanimet e Ish Republikës Jugosllave të Maqedonisë ? Shihe brenda (nen redaktim) jan edhe tjerat stampa. Kur te rregullohen te lirohen ne publik. (Puntori 30 Gusht 2006 10:45 (UTC)) : Skam kurgjë kundra, mirë duket. unë personalisht desha që së pari të përfshihet maqedonia perëndimore, por nuk kam kurgjë kundra nëse bëhet e krejt maqedonia. tung --bet_0 30 Gusht 2006 12:11 (UTC) **Sidoqoft stampat jan gati brenda ne kod mund te ndahet tema pa problem se edhe ashtu dot jet faqja e madhe kur te aktivizohen tegjitha komunat.(Puntori 30 Gusht 2006 12:28 (UTC)) Korrigjim Emrin Maqedoni ne fundt tek kategoria e ke shkruar gabim: Maqeodni ose dicka e ngjashme.129.240.157.87 31 Gusht 2006 17:42 (UTC) :Nuk e gjej dot se ku e kam shkruar gabim. Sqaroma te cili artikull. tung --bet_0 1 Shtator 2006 07:41 (UTC) Administrues Ju lutem shikoni Wikipedia:Udhëzime për administruesit. Deri tani kam vënë dy gjëra vetëm por janë të rëndësishme për tërë administruesit për të ndihmuar përdoruesit. Mund të diskutojmë shtesa tek Wikipedia diskutim:Udhëzime për administruesit. Faleminderit Dori | Diskuto 5 Shtator 2006 00:39 (UTC) Përvojat dhe sugjerimet Shkruj dishka qitu Wikipedia:Për Anëtarë. Normal qe ki qefë, osht mirë për të tjerët qe bea edhe për ne se qashtu e dimë shka po ju bjenë njerzve në sy ma tepër.--Hipi Zhdripi 5 Shtator 2006 03:04 (UTC) Fshatrat ne Maqedoni O Bet 0 (o) ndoshta e din mir por vetem thash te te kujtoj, ne rast se fshati eshte ne maqedonisht i meruar ne fund me ovci, ovce atehere ne shqip V''' nuk perdoret. Si dhe L si e kan ne maqedonisht shpesh perdoret me shum me Ll ne shqip. Shembull:Tabanovce - Tabanoci, Mirkovce - Mirkoci Shembull:Lojane (mkd)- Llojani (vendlinja ime). Lopate - Llopati (Puntori 8 Shtator 2006 09:41 (UTC)) :u bo. tash e tutje do ta kem paraasysh. tung --bet_0 8 Shtator 2006 09:44 (UTC) Rikthimet e redaktimeve Si ka mundesi qe ti rikthen redaktimet e mia? Kush ta jep ty ate te drejte? Apo je ne nje fis me puntorin. Uni 8 Shtator 2006 14:07 (UTC) :do ti largoj jo vetëm redaktimet e tua, por të secilit që atakon përdoruesit tjerë personalisht pa marrë parasysh se kush i shkruan. —bet_0 8 Shtator 2006 14:12 (UTC) Dhe kush eshte ai sipas mendimit apo vezhgimeve te tua? Ska nevoje te pergjigjesh se merret vesh pergjigja. Uni 8 Shtator 2006 14:16 (UTC) :bla bla bla. --bet_0 8 Shtator 2006 14:17 (UTC) Ankese ndaj Puntorit * Nderhyrje ne punen e tjetrit me qellim grisjen e faqes se redaktimit? * Dikush tjeter po punonte nderkohe me ate artikull. * Bllokoi adresen IP te administratorit pa shkak. (Dhe kjo menjehere pasi ju dha titulli.) * U mundua te vandalizoje faqen personale te diskutimeve? Pasoi nje bllokim i perkohshem nga une * Personi ne fjale duhet te mesoje rregullat e Wikipedias. Te fala nga Uni 8 Shtator 2006 13:47 (UTC) * Konflikti nisi ketu] Uni 8 Shtator 2006 13:58 (UTC) ---- e lexova. a nuk ka ardh koha që të qesohesh njëher ti? --bet_0 8 Shtator 2006 14:33 (UTC) Mire qe e lexove po lidhjet i ndoqe? Hiqni dore nga provokimet se me shqiptaret si une nuk ju ecen. Uni 8 Shtator 2006 14:37 (UTC) :vetëm ti je shqiptar këtu dhe askush tjetër. më vjen me të vëtet të qeshi. të kishe qenë ti shqiptar ishe sillur si ka hije një shqiptari, dhe nuk i kishe ofendu shqiptarët jasht kufirit të shtetit të gjymtuar shqiptar. leji më se me të vërtett nuk të ka hije. merru me një punë më të mençme dhe mos i ofendo të tjerërt. --bet_0 8 Shtator 2006 14:43 (UTC) Joooo me je ti dhe pumntori --(përdoruesi Uni) Adresë emaili Bet 0, të lutem vendos një adresë emaili, dhe pastaj vërtetoje dhe lejo email nga përdorues tek parapëlqimet. Administruesit është mirë që të vënë dhe këtë mënyrë komunikimi në disponim. Faleminderit, Dori | Diskuto 10 Shtator 2006 06:23 (UTC) :unë e kisha vendu eMail me kohë, por si duket e kam harruar ta bëj që të tjerët të më dërgojn eMail. E bëra tash. tung --bet_0 10 Shtator 2006 08:53 (UTC) Maqedonia (foto album) *Maqedonia (foto album) - Cka mendon per nje organizim te ketill edhe te teritoreve dhe vendeve tjera? Kete far foto albumi e kam lidh edhe tek Ish Republika Jugosllave e Maqedonisë tek : '''Shih edhe me titull : Përmbledhje fotosh që janë në Wikipedia shqip. Me kete që janë dua te nenkuptoj : qe më nuk duhet ngarkuar. (Puntori 12 Shtator 2006 08:48 (UTC)) :Nuk di a ka kuptim një artikull i tillë, të kisha propozuar ta shtrosh si temë në kuvend, më mirë le të vendosin krejt përdoruesit për këtë. Nëse vendoset mendoj që titulli duhet të jet pa "( )" kllapa, me një vizë "-" ose pa kurgjë. tung --bet_0 12 Shtator 2006 12:11 (UTC) Falmenderit Hahaha. provova njehere te e gris por thash mos tua humbi punen ne artikull duke menduar se grisen tedyja. Flm per infon. (Puntori 12 Shtator 2006 12:26 (UTC)) BetBot @ tr.wiki Please, could you apply for a bot flag on tr:vikipedi:botlar ? --katputuka @ tr: 12 Shtator 2006 18:58 (UTC) :I'm still testing the robot. I will apply later. thank you --bet_0 12 Shtator 2006 19:06 (UTC) Cblloko konton Duhet te cbllokosh konton e bllokuar pa te drejte. Uni :drejtohu atij që të ka bllokuar. --bet_0 13 Shtator 2006 08:03 (UTC) Pse fshin shuarjen e shpifjeve? :kush je ti që i ndryshon tekstet e diskutimeve të përdoruesve tjerë. Kjo nuk është e lejuar në Wikipedia. —bet_0 13 Shtator 2006 08:17 (UTC) Une jam nje SHQIPTAR NGA SHQIPERIA qe mbron faqet nga shenimet e pa bazuara. Pavaresisht se nuk jam admin. :ti shqiptar nga do që paraqitesh (Gjermania), kjo është Wikipedia dhe ka rregulla të cilat vlejn për të gjithë, edhe për shqiptarët nga Shqipëria. --bet_0 13 Shtator 2006 08:31 (UTC) Redaktimet e mia s'mi ndalon dot ti per ti shkruar si dua :redaktimet e tua nuk i ka ndaluar kush, ti nuk guxon ti ndryshosh diskutimet e të tjerëve. --bet_0 13 Shtator 2006 08:31 (UTC) Per te miren e perbashket e kam, se nuk dua te vazhdoje sherri dhe shamata. Por nese mendon ndryshe provon ate qe une e kam sugjeruar me para. Mos u mburrni se nuk fitoni gje po humbisni. :mvaret krejt prej teje. leji vandalizmat dhe fiton wikipedia shqip. --bet_0 13 Shtator 2006 08:38 (UTC) Puna eshte se kush i fillon i pari vandalizmat. Ai qe kerkon te mbrohet nga sulmet e vandaleve eshte i pafajshem. :puna është kush kryn grindjen i pari, e jo kush nis i pari. —bet_0 13 Shtator 2006 08:47 (UTC) Çbllokimi *Une do ta çbllokoj konton, por nje hap i marr ne drejtim te grindjes dhe manipulimit. Ta jap besen se te bllokoj edhe kete IP. Shendet P.S. Sa i përket ankesës sate të kam dhën përgjigje tek Wikipedia:Administruesit (këlyshat siç thua ti) (Puntori 13 Shtator 2006 08:53 (UTC)) A e di se cfare eshte kelyshi? Nje beb i vogel pra mos u merzit por liro konton dhe fshi gjith ato budalliqe se nuk na nderojne aspak as ty, as Dan as Bet_0 dhe as Uni. Dhe kjo te jete grindja e fundit dhe vellazerim dhe paqe. Sherrin ja leme hasmit. *shih mos mu bej i mencur, une po te bej nder dhe rri i till ti te mos ishe uni nuk do te flisje ketu por je ai dhe pranoje dhe hesht. :Sa i perket kelyshit po permbahem e spo filloj fyerjet, mbaje per vete kelyshin dhe hesht tani mos bej zenk ne menyr pasive. (Puntori 13 Shtator 2006 09:22 (UTC)) Liro pak faqen time te perdoruesit se e kisha bllokuar vete. Do bej redaktimin e fundit dhe do ju le te beni qef ke wikipedia juaj. Une s'dua me tja di per kete pune se e shof qe eshte e kote te merresh me njerez qe nuk dine te dallojne te miren nga e keqja. Uni 13 Shtator 2006 16:10 (UTC) :U bë. --bet_0 13 Shtator 2006 16:16 (UTC) Pse i kthen redktimet e mia te fundit? Apo kerkon qe te vazhdojne grindjet. Une do ta kthej ashtu sic duhet dhe jo ashtu si do ti e kupton apo jo qe redaktimet e mia mund ti kthjej. Mos u be shkak per grindje te shpeshta se pastaj nuk largohem. Une dua qe te punoni te qete dhe jo te keni probleme me vandalizma :unë edhe më herët sot të paralajmërove, ti nuk guxon ti ndryshosh diskutimet e të tjerëve - kjo është vandalizëm. Shkruaj çka ke ti për të shkruar/thënë dhe mos i ndrysho diskutimet e të tjerëve. Sa u përket paralajmërive të tuaja as nuk më interesojnë fare —bet_0 13 Shtator 2006 16:43 (UTC) Nuk ndryshohen redaktimet e te tjerve. Mirepa une Dorit do ja them kete dhe nuk do kete ndonje kundershtim sepse grindja per mua quhet e mbaruar. Fakt eshte se une nuk jam me administrator dhe duhet te heq ca gjera qe jane te pa qena. Une te thash qe do largohem perfundimisht por kusht themelor eshte te harroni unin dhe mos te zhgaravitet me kontoja e tij. Mund dhe ta grisesh unin pa problem lejen e ke qe tani. Vetem si te thashe qe te marri fund gjithshka duhet lene kjo faqe keshtu. Ti ben si te duash po une do insistoj per kete. Uni nuk ben vandalizma as ka per te bere ndonjehere ndonese ka shume mundesi mos harro se ka shume projekte te tjera. Kerkoj paqe dhe te harrohet gjithshka per te miren e projektit. Sdi si ta shpjegoj une jam dhe pak kokfort. Rreth kategorive *Per ate te shumesit te pa shquar e dija por ja qe e kam bere gabim. Sa i perket korigjimeve rrall here qe e percjell cfar ke bere ti apo ndonje administrator tjeter apo edhe ndonje editues i rregullt si Leke Mjeku appo Zeke keshtu qe ska nevoj per sqarim se perse ke korigjuar dicka, kuptohet se gabimi korigjohet. Sa i perket numrave kategori une kam menduar se si kategori e till mund te mblidhen por mund edhe te 2 kategorizohen pra s'besoj se ka qene dhe pune e kote 100% nese ka qene atehere shendosh :D beje si eshte kategoria, por me ka ren ne sy me te kuqe dhe i kam mbushur disa. Shendet. (Puntori 13 Shtator 2006 17:27 (UTC)) BetBot Hello, your BetBot has now botstatus at german wikipedia. -- sk :Danke. --bet_0 26 Shtator 2006 07:23 (UTC) Përcjellja A po më përcjell shka jom ka bojë une a? hahahah. Une jam tu e lexu fjalorin--Hipi Zhdripi 26 Shtator 2006 14:50 (UTC) :a e do temin. e kam të 2002. tung --bet_0 26 Shtator 2006 14:52 (UTC) Пишу па-албански! Превед, кросавчег! Пишу па-албански, как и просил! Hello! Thanks for your work! :) 212.120.181.7 26 Shtator 2006 16:56 (UTC) :What!? Anyway you are welcome!--bet_0 26 Shtator 2006 17:03 (UTC) Errors of BetBot BetBot removed from Serbian Wikipedia interwiki link to ba:Ислам, which is correct page about Islam. Also, I didn't check if the removal of ba:Мухамед is also an error. Please, fix it. --millosh (diskutim (sr:)) 28 Shtator 2006 09:52 (UTC) :About the page about Muhamed: ba:Мөхәммәт is correct link (I made a mistake above) and your bot removed it, too. --millosh (diskutim (sr:)) 28 Shtator 2006 09:55 (UTC) ::It doesn’t works with ba:wiki seems to be a problem for developer of pywikipedia. --bet_0 28 Shtator 2006 10:35 (UTC) :::Can you please ask for the bot flag in the appropriate place? --Dungodung 28 Shtator 2006 12:16 (UTC) Isuf Gjata Shihe se paskemi punu tedy pernjehere, cka do me permirsu permirso se u perzi pak. (Puntori 29 Shtator 2006 14:51 (UTC)) :a ta përziva redaktimin a? une normal pres pak para se të redaktoj te artikujt e rij, kësaj here e pata si duket rendin unë. tung --bet_0 29 Shtator 2006 14:54 (UTC) pl-wiki Could you request for botflag on pl-wiki? You can do it on discussion page any bureaucrat, f.e. Gdarin. Thanks, pl-admin. :Thanks --bet_0 30 Shtator 2006 12:04 (UTC) Bot request on Polish wikipedia I put it on one of our beaurocrats pl:Wikipedysta:TOR talk page: he should know how to handle that. A.J. 30 Shtator 2006 12:01 (UTC)